Chocolates and Roses, Wasabi and Cacti
by RoYale
Summary: [SaekiFuji] It's been six long, fun years, and Saeki is wondering whetherto take their relationship to the next level. No, Yuuta, not in that way... [one-shot] ::warning :: yaoi::


**a.n.:** Hehe, I know I have a TezuFuji fic going on, but ::here's my excuse:: I haven't been able to really come up with anything for a while (hence, the lack of updates). Anyway, I just downloaded and watched ep. 136 of PoT, and I've been itching to write a SaekiFuji fic, so here's the result. Hopefully, it'll get me ready for the next chapter of "_oops._" Anyway, it's 1:45 AM over here, and I have a persusasive essay to write and an annotated works cited/bibliography to finish. Please take good care of me!

**.disclaimer.:** Oh the love affairs Fuji would have, if I owned PoT...

* * *

**.chocolates. .and. .roses, .wasabi. .and. .cacti.   
**

_Well, this is a dilemma._ Saeki Kojirou smiled wryly to himself. It had been six years. Six long years of dating, plotting, and teasing. Not that it wasn't fun – being around Syuusuke and not having fun was impossible – at least for Saeki. Saeki was the proverbial male in the relationship, but Fuji directed their evil schemes. It had been Fuji who had finally taken tricked Saeki into confessing, Fuji who teased Saeki out of his inhibitions, Fuji who'd confused Saeki into giving him his first kiss. And now, exactly 2219 days later (one day away from their 73rd month anniversary! Fuji insisted on celebrating each one, which only meant Saeki's pockets were infinitely lighter), Saeki felt they were old enough to take it to the next level.

"Yuuta," Saeki said, truly serious, "I want to take my relationship with your aniki to the next level. Do you give me your blessing?"   
Yuuta burst out laughing. "Saeki-san, you don't need my permission to sleep with my brother."

Thinking back on that, Saeki blushed. Deep red. It matched his uniform, but not his hair. He hadn't been thinking of that – not much, at least. He had meant marriage, commitment, a huge sparkly ring. Not that Fuji would wear it – no matter how easily Saeki could imagine Fuji in sundresses, evening gowns and the occasional (he blushed) bathing suit, he just couldn't imagine Fuji with jewelry. It didn't fit the tensai. Saeki panicked. _Does this mean that we're not meant to be?!__   
_

"Don't be silly," his onee-san had told him. "Just because your wi- eto, husband can't, wait, won't? wear the ring doesn't mean your marriage will fail. It just means you two won't be as happy."

That didn't make Saeki feel better. And they hadn't even addressed the real issue here yet: Fuji had initiated all the new steps in the relationship, starting from square one. Initiating as in conning Saeki into taking the next step, but it wasn't as if Saeki had been unwilling. So was Saeki supposed to go out, buy the huge sparkly ring and propose to Fuji now, or wait until Fuji inevitably tricked him into doing so?

"Hehe...marriage? Marriage is..." Davide didn't even finish his pun before Bane kicked him in the head.   
"This is a serious topic, Davide. Shut up." Turning to Saeki, Bane's (nonexistent) wrinkles deepened. "I apologize for Davide's insolence towards your marriage. We need to go punish him now." And then they left – without answering Saeki's question, at all.

Saeki's smile turned into a frown. It had been hurting his face anyway. Well, he still had a few people to ask. Kentarou-kun, Kisarazu-kun, and Itsuki...no, nevermind. The last time he'd asked Itsuki for relationship help, he ended up explaining _why_ he loved Fuji, _why_ it was okay to be gay, and...ano..._why_ groping was "fun" for two hours. Then Itsuki wanted to know _why_ Saeki didn't do these things to him. Saeki shivered. Just Kentarou-kun and Kisarazu-kun then.

"SPEAK UP, SAEKI-SENPAI." Kentarou 'said', "YOU WANT TO DO WHAT? GET MARRIED TO FUJI-SENPAI?"   
Saeki thought he'd been lucky when he'd found Kentarou and Kisarazu playing a match together. How wrong he was.   
"Fuji, ne? Interesting. Atsushi will be interested in hearing this."   
Saeki groaned. Atsushi to Yuuta to Mizuki to Fuji. "Iie, Kisarazu-kun, it's supposed to be a secret."   
"SECRET? WHAT KIND OF SECRET? EVERYONE KNOWS YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH FUJI-SENPAI."   
"Yes, but Kentarou, no one knows that I'm going to propose yet."   
Kisarazu flapped his hand. "I did."   
"Two minutes ago."   
"Your point?"   
"WELL, SAEKI-SENPAI, I THINK YOU SHOULD GO FOR IT."   
"Hontou ni, Kentarou?"   
"YOU CARE FOR HIM, DON'T YOU?"   
"Hai."   
"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? LOVE WAITS FOR NO MAN."   
"Kentarou, that was amazingly simple, yet...profound." Saeki wiped away an imaginary tear.   
"All it means is that Kentarou's been watching too many dramas with his mother again." Kisarazu commented dryly.

Saeki got off the bus and walked towards Fuji's apartment smiling. Now that it was decided, all he had to do was go propose. Saeki froze.

"How are you going to propose to him?" his nee-san had asked.   
"...ask him, maybe?" Saeki had answered, sarcastically.   
"No ring? No roses? No chocolates?"   
Saeki made a face. "Fuji doesn't like roses or chocolates."   
"So you're just going to appear at his doorstep and say 'Fuji, marry me!'"   
Saeki gave it some thought. "Yes?"   
His nee-san hit him with a large fan. "Aho! It doesn't work that way."

Saeki sighed. His nee-san traumatized him at the worst times. He turned around, and started walking towards Seigaku. Even if they were in their twenties (or in Echizen-kun's case, almost?), he knew that most of the old tennis team still gathered to practice on Saturdays. He also knew that Fuji slept in on Saturdays. And today was a Saturday. _I'm just like Sengoku-san. Lucky... ... ... ... ... ...desu!_

Just as he had predicted, six of the former Seigaku regulars were playing on the courts. He knew all their names – Eiji, Oishi, Inui, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Echizen. He and Fuji had paired them all up six years ago, as a nice Valentine's Day present. Tezuka had gone on to play pro tennis (Echizen quit after finding _true love_! Not that it mattered, he still had a fan club anyway – they were just men now), and was dating the bendy captain from Jousei Shounen. Saeki smirked. That had been his idea. And look how well it turned out. Confidence boosted, Saeki walked purposefully onto the courts. It would've been more graceful if Echizen didn't try to hit him.

"What do you want?"   
"Tsk, Ryoma, manners. Gomene, Saeki-senpai. Ryoma's feeling a bit tired today."   
Saeki smiled at the purple-haired giant. "Iie, Momoshiro. I can understand, after all, his birthday present last week was probably a bit embarrassing."   
"Oh no, he loved it." Momo grinned. "Thank you."   
Saeki grinned too. "You're welcome."   
Echizen just grumbled.   
"Hoi, what's this about Ochibi getting a present?"   
"Eiji..."   
"Mou, Oishi. Old habits die hard. Ryoma doesn't mind being called Ochibi, ne? So what was his present?"   
Echizen turned red. Momo winked. "I'll show you later, Eiji-senpai."   
By this time, Inui and Kaidoh had noticed and walked over.   
"Saeki-san, ohayo."   
"Ohayo, Inui-kun, Kaidoh-san."   
"Fshhh..."   
"What brings you here?"   
"Ah, hai, minna. I needed to as you all – what does Fuji really really like?"   
"Wasabi sushi."   
"Torturing people."   
"Shouldn't you know?"   
"Yuuta-kun."   
"Cacti."   
"Inui Juice."

There was a long pause, as all the former Seigaku regulars inched away from Inui. Kaidoh was unlucky – Inui's arm was around his waist, he could only get so far before Inui produced the juice from a secret compartment in his...

Saeki nodded. _Oh. So I go propose to him, with a ring, wasabi sushi, and a cactus. During our bachelor party, we can have Yuuta strip and serve Inui Juice. Our future careers will be torturing people – oh wait, he's doing that already._ Saeki ran these thoughts through his head a few more times. It was crazy – crazy enough to work.

So that's how Saeki found himself on Fuji's doorstep, three hours later, a black velvet box in his pocket, a wooden basket of wasabi sushi hanging off his arm and an extremely large cactus held as far from his face as possible. A rumpled Fuji answered the door, looking dazed and still sleepy. However, upon seeing Saeki, Fuji's lips spread into his widest smile.

"Kojirou, did you miss me already?"   
Saeki gulped (quietly). If only Fuji knew what he was about to do.   
"Come in. I'll warm up some Inui Juice."   
Saeki quickly found his voice. "Ah...some tea would be better."   
Fuji laughed. "So you weren't mute. We'll talk when you sit down. It's not like you to be so pale, Kojirou."

Five minutes later, they were sitting at Fuji's kitchen table, with the cactus and basket placed neatly next to Saeki. Taking a deep breath, with a little apprehension at the open curiosity on Fuji's face, Saeki started.   
"Ne, Syuusuke, I missed you today."   
"I know, Kojirou. Why else would you be here?"   
"No, Syuusuke. I _really_ missed you today."   
Fuji purred, and slipped over into Saeki's lap. Saeki's arms automatically went around his waist. "So you came over as soon as you could?"   
Saeki nodded. There was a comfortable silence. Then he remembered.   
"Oh! Syuusuke, I brought these for you."   
Fuji laughed. "What are they?"   
Saeki opened the large basket, and pointed to all the wasabi sushi inside. "I stopped by Kawamura's Sushi and picked this up for you. I even helped make some of them." Saeki beamed.   
Fuji beamed back, cuddling against Saeki. "I guess that means you'll help me eat them tonight too, ne?"   
Saeki stopped beaming. He hadn't thought of that.   
Fuji laughed again. "Daijoubu," he said, "I'll cook you something special tonight."

Saeki took a deep breath. Here it comes. He lifted Fuji lightly off his lap, and set him on the chair. Gently picking up the cactus, he got down onto one knee. Just as he was handing the cactus to Fuji, a revelation hit him.

_   
This isn't right._

He took the cactus from Fuji's hands, and changed knees. Then he handed the cactus to Fuji...again.

_   
No..._

He took the cactus from Fuji...again. He got down on both knees. This time, he didn't even bother handing the cactus to Fuji   
before snatching it back.

_   
Nonono..._

Ten tries later, Saeki was confused and tired, and Fuji was confused and amused. "Ne, Kojirou, you're going to prick yourself with that. Let me put it on the table, ne?" Taking the cactus gently from Saeki's hands, Fuji set it quickly on the table, as if he were afraid Saeki would start all over again. Kissing Saeki lightly on the cheek, Fuji headed towards the kitchen. "I'll start making dinner. Go rest in the living room, okay?"

Another revelation hit Saeki. Running after Fuji, he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him quickly. "I'll be right back."

Three hours later, Saeki was back on Fuji's doorstep, a big bouquet in one hand and a paper bag in the other. Grinning proudly, he caught his breath and stepped back into the house. Now, he was truly ready. Sneaking into the living room, he set everything up. Now, for the main ornament. Walking into the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around Fuji again. Kissing his neck lightly, Saeki tied a silk scarf around Fuji's eyes. "I have a surprise for you, so be good, ne?"

Fuji smiled, and held on to Saeki's hand.

Saeki led Fuji into the newly decorated room. Seating him on one of the cushions, he slowly untied the scarf. "Keep your eyes closed, Syuusuke. Don't open them 'til I tell you to." Pressing the scarf into Fuji's hands, Saeki ran back to his bouquet.

"Open your mouth, Syuusuke."   
"Mm...it's yummy, Kojirou."   
"I thought you'd like it. Coconut filling, ne?"   
"Delicious."   
"Now open your eyes."   
Fuji's eyes opened – then widened. Saeki had turned down the lights, littered the room with white petals, lit – were those racquet shaped candles?, put small golden mirrors in perfect little niches and hung gauzy scarves over the windows.   
"You should be an interior designer, Kojirou."   
"Only for you, Syuusuke."   
They smiled. Saeki got on one knee.   
"This is for you."   
Fuji took the bouquet of candy flowers, and blushed prettily.   
"This one's for you too."   
Fuji accepted the bouquet of magnolias, sprayed with tiny stalks of lavender, and blushed again.   
"And this one too, Syuusuke." Saeki reached into his pocket and drew out the velvet box. "Syuusuke, it'll be 2220 days in thirty minutes, and I hope that'll be enough time for you to decide. I love you, Syuusuke, and, ano, my nee-san tells me that makes me stupid. But Syuusuke, I promise you I'll never leave you or hurt you, I'll protect you and love you forever, so," he opened the box, "will you, Fuji Syuusuke, marry me?"

In a little corner of his mind, Fuji debated making Saeki wait thirty minutes for his answer. But the rest of his brain was screaming its answer already. Even tensais have to give into the majority.   
"Hai." 

.epilogue.

That night, Fuji snuggled up to Saeki, pulling the covers tighter around both of them. They were both fully clothed – that sort of stuff was for _after_ marriage. Smiling happily to himself, he nuzzled Saeki's ear.   
"Mmph..." Saeki groaned, "I can't get any sleep around you, Syuusuke."   
"Daijoubu," Fuji smiled wider, "'cause we have plans to make."   
"Oh?" Saeki was wide awake now.   
Fuji smiled wickedly. Oh, the possibilities. "Our bachelor party."

* * *

**.a.n.:** I guess it ended up sappy after all. :) It felt a little weird, writing this fic, since there aren't many SaekiFuji's out there and I usually read TezuFuji... Anyway, thanks for being patient with my other ficcie. Oh and this one's a one-shot, so D. Okay, take care minna 


End file.
